LLEVAME CONTIGO
by conefectosecundario
Summary: Bella al viajar a Tokio se ve enrredada en un problema con la mafia japonesa, el que se ocupa de ella es Jacob, ya que es el hijo de un yakuza, por cosas del destino Edward y Bella acaban viviendo juntos ¿que ocurrirá? ESPERO QUE LO LEAN!
1. COMIENZO

Espero aprender de las historias que me han contado, y espero que todos ustedes sean capaces de aprender al igual que yo de todas y cada una de estas historias.

Todo esto comienza un año no muy alejado a este en la capital de Japón, Tokio.

Esta historia trata sobre la situación difícil de una chica y lo que izo para escapar de ella.

Me presento a todos como Bella, soy una chica española de diecisiete años.

Mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años y mi padre… no llegué a conocerlo. Mis abuelos me enviaron a Japón porque desde muy pequeña era lo que yo siempre había querido.

Me hablaron de un trabajo, no sabría como deciros, un trabajo normal.

Un hombre me esperaba en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio.

-¿Tu eres Yohara?-me dijo este hombre.

Iba vestido todo de negro, con unas gafas de sol y escoltado por dos hombres más también vestidos de igual forma que el.

-Si-dije-.

Este hombre me llevó aun coche, una especie de limusina negra.

No sabría describiros el paisaje ya que los cristales eran tintados y el tiempo de Japón es bastante nublado.

Se izo de noche enseguida mientras me llevaban a una especie de club nocturno.

Dentro de ese club, me llevaron a una de sala donde se encontraban unos cinco hombres.

-Señor Black-dijo el hombre que me trajo- Esta es la extranjera, Yohara, la hija de…-.

-Lo sé-dijo aquel hombre dándose la vuelta.

Era extraño, me imaginaba que el jefe de todos estos hombres seria alguien adulto, este chico solo me superaba en unos dos años.

-Traedla a la fiesta VIP dentro de un par de horas, dadle algo de vestir adecuado a mi gusto-dijo el chico sin apenas mirarme- Hiro, encárgate de que todo esté bien-.

De esos cinco hombres, se levantó uno, era alto, para ser asiático, vestido como un autentico mafioso.

-Como ordene señor-dijo inclinándose-.

Este hombre me llevó a otra sala y me tiró un vestido.

-Póntelo y sal, el señor Black tiene que hablar contigo-.

Me lo puse, era demasiado corto. No me gustaba como era ese ambiente, pero necesitaba el dinero si quería sobrevivir en Tokio.

Salí de allí y todos se voltearon a mirarme, excepto el señor Black.

-Siéntate Yohara-me dijo señalando una silla a su lado-.

Me senté.

-Tus abuelos tienen buena relación con mi padre, y nos han pedido que te busquemos un trabajo. Lo tienes, solo tienes que complacer a los señores que van a venir-dijo Jacob, que así se llamaba en realidad-.

Yo asentí.

La puerta se abrió y entraron unos diez hombres y unas doce chicas vestidas similarmente a mí.

Todos se saludaron en japonés, entendía japonés hasta cierto punto.

-¿Quién es esta preciosidad?-dijo uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el jefe de todos los que vinieron-.

-Es una nueva chica, se llama Bella-dijo Jacob presentándome-.

Aquel hombre no era muy mayor, tendría unos veintitrés años aproximadamente.

Todos bebían y las chicas bailaban y se quitaban la ropa.

No era el tipo de trabajo que esperaba, pero mientras yo no hiciese eso me daba absolutamente igual.

Aquel hombre se me abalanzó y yo me retiré rápidamente.

-No tengas miedo niña, no te voy a hacer nada malo-dijo con una sonrisa-.

Se me volvió a acercar y yo me volví a apartar.

-¡Jacob!-dijo enfurecido- ¡¿Este es mi regalo de bienvenida, una chica que se aparta de mi?-.

-Lo lamento señor-dijo Jacob- La castigaré en cuanto se retiren-.

A los pocos minutos se fueron, después de que Jacob le diese a ese hombre un maletín lleno de billetes.

Jacob dio un golpe en la mesa hecho un basilisco.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?-me dijo- ¿No te gusta este trabajo? Pues es lo que hay, o lo aceptas o te largas-.

-No estoy dispuesta a que me soben-dije desafiándolo-.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme?-dijo con una risa falsa- Matsumoto, encárgate de enseñarle modales-dijo a uno de sus hombres-.

Se me acercó, intentó golpearme, pero lo esquivé y le di un puñetazo que le partió la nariz.

-Valla-dijo el señor Black- sabes pegar, cualquiera lo diría-.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre mí y me sujetaron.

-Es un desperdicio acabar contigo, por eso seré yo quien te enseñe modales cuando estas con un hombre-.

-Señor Black -dijo Edward - Yo me encargaré de eso, se lo prometo, pienso que su tiempo es demasiado valioso como para malgastarlo con una niña entupida-.

-Esta bien, además no pensaba matarla, la salva el hecho de que tengo una cita con mis padres en breve. Llévatela fuera de aquí, consíguele un sitio donde dormir, el más barato-dijo


	2. PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES

Edward salió después de mí a la calle y me subió en su coche.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre desafiarlo?-dijo conduciendo temerariamente-.

-Me prometieron un trabajo, no savia que se trataba de señorita de compañía, si lo llego a saber no lo acepto-.

-Ya es tarde, Jacob se a interesado por ti, eso es raro en el, solo le gustan las mujeres adultas y tu no eres mas que una niña-.

-¿A que te refieres con que es tarde?, el no me puede obligar, ni que fuese un capo de la mafia-.

Edward se echo a reír.

-Eso ha sido bueno-.

-¿Cómo?-dije confusa-.

-El señor Black es el hijo de un Yakuza, un jefe de la mafia japonesa, pero su madre era americana, india, por eso no parece japonés-.

-Yo… no lo savia-dije asustada- ¿Me mataran?-.

-No, as desafiado al señor Black y se ha reído, por eso digo que le interesas, normalmente cualquier persona que le levante la voz acaba muerto o con algo roto-.

-¿Y tu que eres?-dije-.

-Yo soy como su mano derecha, soy amigo de el-dijo volviendo a su expresión seria- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

-Diecisiete-dije-.

-Eres muy joven, no debiste meterte en este tipo de asuntos turbios-dijo con mirada de pena-.

-¿Y tu?-le pregunté-.

-veinte-dijo-¿De que país eres?-.

-De España- le respondí-.

Llegamos a unos pisos un poco cutres en un barrio no muy bueno.

-¿Dónde me as traído?-.

-Aquí vivo yo, el señor me ha dicho que te controle y que te encuentre un lugar barato donde dormir y mas barato que este dudo que exista-dijo abriendo la puerta- además no me he olvidado de tu castigo-.

Subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, era pequeña, pero todo estaba ordenado al detalle y limpio, aunque cueste de creer.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-le dije asustada-.

-Yo nunca he pegado a una mujer, no lo voy a hacer en lo que me resta de vida, pero Jacob se encargará de mandar a alguien que lo haga por mi-dijo muy serio-.

Sonó su móvil.

-(si… ¿Qué?,…como usted ordene)-.

Me miró con lastima y salió de aquella casa, que más bien parecía una habitación.

A los pocos minutos entró un señor, de unos treinta años, que sin previo aviso se me tiró encima.

-¡Suéltame!-.

Me empezó a besuquear.

-Para por favor-dije asustada-.

Comencé a llorar pensado que nadie me ayudaría. Pedía a dios que me ayudara lo pedía con tanta fuerza.

La puerta se abrió.

-Sal de aquí-dijo Edward- el señor Black te llama-.

Aquel hombre salió de la casa.

Me miré y tenía todo el vestido hecho harapos.

El me miró de reojo y me tiró una camisa suya.

-Gracias-le dije-.

-Yo no te he salvado-dijo con expresión seria- era solo que el señor Jacob me ha encargado otra tarea para ti-.

-¿Cual es?-le dije acurrucándome en el rincón de la pared-.

-Me ha dicho que vivas aquí, que su padre se enfadaría con el si te pasara algo, tu trabajo ahora es limpiar el local de esta noche-.

De pronto me alegré.

-¿No tienes ropa?-me dijo-.

-No, mi maleta creo que la he dejado en el local-le dije-.

-Pues lo más seguro es que cuando vallas a buscarla no la encuentres-dijo- después le preguntare a Jacob-.

Se acercó a donde estaba pero yo tenía mucho miedo, tanto que me sobresalté.

-No te aré daño-me dijo- al menos no esta noche-.

Me dio una taza con sopa instantánea, y se sentó a mi lado a comerlo.

-No esperaba esto cuando vine aquí-dije- Desde muy pequeña, siempre he querido venir a vivir a Tokio, pero parece que esto no es lo que creía, me siento defraudada-dije- han intentado aprovecharse de mi dos veces en lo que llevamos de noche-.

-No te preocupes, dudo que eso vuelva a pasar-me dijo- si le gustas a Jacob, nadie podrá hacerte nada-.

-¿Cómo te metiste en la mafia?-le pregunté-.

Su expresión se tensó.

-Lo siento… no me importa-dije-.

-Mi padre era íntimo del padre de Jacob, desde muy pequeños siempre hemos estado juntos. Prácticamente llevo metido en la mafia toda mi vida.

-Gracias por salvarme esta noche-le dije- se que aunque la orden la aya dado Jacob, tu tampoco querías que corriese esa suerte-.

Se quedó callado y asintió.

Me tumbé en la cama.

-Si quieres yo dormiré en el suelo-dije-.

-No-dijo cortés-yo dormiré en el suelo, tu duerme en la cama, mañana tienes una cita con la fregona-.

Edward se durmió antes que yo, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, dispuesto a ayudarme, pocas personas me han ayudado en mi vida. Le debía una y muy grande.

-Despierta Bella-me dijo- son las seis-tienes que ir a limpiar-.

-Deacuerdo-dije-.

Me duché y me puse un pantalón baquero un poco ancho y una camiseta que me dejó la vecina de al lado.

Edward me llevó a la sala donde la otra noche casi me matan.

Jacob estaba en el local con toda su gente, trajeado y lleno de tatuajes.

Edward entró delante de mí y me dijo en voz baja que le saludara inclinándome. Lo hice.

-Hola Bella-me dijo- he pensado que como el otro trabajo no te gustaba y no iba contigo, quizás el de criada si que te guste.

-Si señor-le dije- mientras no hallan pulpos a mi alrededor creo que me manejaré bien-le dije sarcásticamente-.

Todos me miraron y Jacob se rió levemente.

-Ten cuidado-me dijo-esto no es como España-.

Yo asentí.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-me preguntó-.

-Diecisiete-le dije-.

-Eres muy joven-me dijo-lo de anoche… ¿Te sirvió de escarmiento?-.

-Si señor-dije mientras aquellas aterradoras imágenes se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez-.

-Comienza a limpiar-me dijo-.

Edward se sentó a su lado y le empezó a comentar sobre un asunto y una banda que estaba dando problemas al negocio.

Yo limpié todo lo que me dijo lo mejor que pude.

Cuando terminé ya era por la tarde.

-Muy bien-me dijo Jacob-tu salario no es muy alto-me dijo- hubieses ganado mucho mas con el trabajo de la noche anterior-.

-Prefiero este-le dije- mi cuerpo no esta en venta-.

Jacob se comenzó a reír.

-Cómprale algo de ropa y tráela esta noche como camarera-le dijo a Edward-.

-Como ordene señor-dijo Edward agachando la mirada-.

Jacob me dio un puñado de billetes.

-Por tu trabajo honrado-me dijo-.

-Gracia señor-contesté-.

-Llámame Jacob.

Salimos de allí y Edward estaba serio.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le dije-.

El no me respondió, se sentó en el asiento. Yo me limité a sentarme a su lado.

Se paró en una tienda y me dio un puñado de billetes.

-Baja del coche, cómprate algo de ropa- me dijo sin apenas mirarme-

-¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿No vas a bajar conmigo?-le dije-.

Agachó la cabeza y me dijo.

-Mira, Jacob me ha dicho que esté contigo lo menos posible y…-.

-Pero nadie se va a enterar, tú eres la única persona que me cae bien-le dije-.

Me miró a los ojos.

- Está bien-me dijo-.

Me compré un vestido negro, corto hasta las rodillas, ajustado de palabra de honor.

Unas seis camisetas, dos chaquetas y tres pantalones vaqueros.

Al poco tiempo se izo de noche.

-Bella, tenemos que irnos-me dijo mirando la hora-.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-le dije confusa-.

-Solo lo que Jacob te diga y bajo ningún concepto digas que somos amigos y que hablamos, tu solo vives en mi casa, pero no tenemos ninguna relación-me dijo-.

-¿Quién dice que la tengamos?-le respondí-.


End file.
